1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective coverings for hay, and more particularly, to a flexible, protective covering for round and square bales of hay, as well as loose hay which is placed in a conventional hay rack or bunk for dispensing to animals. The hay rack top of this invention includes a set of braces which are each removably clamped to the top ring of the hay rack or bunk, and extend upwardly, then outwardly to define a shoulder projection, and subsequently inwardly, as an extending arm, to support a flexible cover. The cover is provided with a drawstring and is secured to the braces by tightening the drawstring around the shoulders formed in the braces. The braces and cover can be quickly and easily removed from the hay rack to expose the hay in good weather, and assembled in a minimum of time to protect the enclosed hay during inclement weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hay rack top of this invention is designed for use with conventional hay racks such as the "Portable Animal Feed Bunk", disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,624, to Leonard R. Peak. The feed bunk of this invention is characterized by three tubular rings which are spaced by vertical tubular members to define openings which allow animals to reach hay which is enclosed in the bunk. The circular structure may be designed for dissassembly, or it may be built in a unitized structure, as desired.
Protection devices for hay stacks and bales are known in the prior art. An early "Adjustable Stack Protector", is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 715,603, to A. Quarrie, et al, which protector includes a conical cover having a longitudinal slit or incision which extends from the apex through the edge, whereby the cover can be brought into overlapping relationship over the top of a stack of hay or a hay bale, to protect the top of the bale from inclement weather. A similiar "Protecting Roof for Hay Stacks" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,106,353, to F. Adamec. This cover is also shaped in a generally conical configuration with a slit running from the apex to the edge, and is secured in position on the hay by a pair of pegs attached to strings or cords. A "Knock-Down Adjustable Position Canopy Mounting" for protecting a picnic table is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,699, to G. R. Rollens, which canopy includes four support braces supporting a frame and a flexible cover mounted to the frame, the assembly provided with mechanical means for effecting a folding configuration when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,463, to Duane W. Lane, illustrates a support for a flexible cover, which structure includes multiple support arms or members having a folding mechanism at one end and a telescoping means therein to adjust the effective length of the support arms and collapse the structure roof, as desired. A "Canopy Supporting Frame and Canopy", is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,989, to Benjamin Kuxhouse. This device includes two end frame assemblies supported in upright, spaced-apart relationship and connected to each other by a medial bow member and two lateral bow members which support a canopy of pliable material. The medial bow member serves as a ridge pole for the canopy, and the edges of the canopy are attached to two lateral bow members which are adjustably supported by arms forming parts of the end frame assemblies and which can be moved to change the pitch of the canopy by keeping the areas of the canopy at the two sides of the medial bow constant and tightly stretched. The entire assembly can be folded into a compact bundle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,820, to A. Spillman, discloses a "Cover Structure for Amusement Devices", which includes a flexible cover mounted on a frame which is designed to compensate for differences in elevation in the amusement device.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hay rack top which can be fitted to conventional hay racks or bunks, and is characterized by multiple, shaped support braces which clamp to the hay rack or bunk in spaced relationship and support a flexible or pliable top or cover, which is secured to the braces by means of a drawstring.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved top for covering hay bales and quantities of hay stored in conventional hay racks or bunks, which top includes multiple metal brace members removably clamped to the top of the hay rack or bunk in spaced relationship and extending upwardly and shaped to define shoulders which engage a flexible or pliable top or cover secured to the shaped braces by means of a drawstring.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cover for round and square hay bales and loose quantities of hay stored in conventional hay racks or bunks, which includes multiple braces, each having a clamp means at one end and shaped to define an outwardly-projecting shoulder near the center thereof and an inwardly extending arm for supporting a flexible top or cover, the edge of the cover corresponding to the shoulders formed in the braces, respectively, and a drawstring provided in the edge of the top and tightened around the shoulders to secure the top to the braces.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cover for bales of hay located in conventional round hay racks or bunks, which cover includes multiple, shaped, one-piece braces removably clamped in spaced relationship to the top ring of the hay rack and extending upwardly in shaped configuration to define shoulders extending outwardly of the braces and arms extending inwardly of the braces to support a flexible top or cover, the periphery of the cover provided with a hem containing a drawstring for drawing around the shoulders of the braces, in order to secure the cover to the braces by tying the ends of the drawstring.